Echo planar imaging (EPI) is an ultrafast magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) technique that allows a single snapshot of the internal anatomy of a patient to be acquired with tens of microseconds. EPI thus enables accurate imaging without concern for patient movement (e.g., due to respiratory or cardiac motion), which may introduce imaging errors. During EPI, a single radio frequency (RF) pulse is applied, followed by phase-encoding and frequency-encoding gradients to spatially encode a slice of the patient, and raw MR data is rapidly acquired as the nuclei excited by the RF pulse relax.